Une dure rédemption
by Evilys
Summary: Cela se passe durant la première saison de Xena. Gabrielle est à ses côtés et Callisto a fait son apparition afin de se venger... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Les personnages appartiennent à Renaissance. L'histoire est bien évidemment tirée de la série originelle Xena, Warrior Princess.**

**Pairing**** : vous le découvrirez bientôt...**

_**Note de l'auteur : Voici ma première FanFiction. Je ne sais pas où celle-ci va me mener mais j'espère que vous apprécierai mon écriture mais plus encore, l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réflexions. **_

Xena marchait aux côtés de la barde, dans ses pensées. Callisto venait de faire son apparition, essayant de semer la terreur sur son passage et brandissant l'étendard de la brune. Oui, elle souhaitait plus que tout détruire la réputation de Xena, la piétiner, la rendre folle, lui faire perdre le peu d'estime qu'elle avait pour elle-même. La Princesse Guerrière avait bien compris ce manège puisqu'à une époque, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour user de pareilles bassesses. Mais, malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait ce stratagème, Xena n'était-elle pas touchée ?

Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commises, n'était-ce pas mérité ? Elle avait détruit d'innombrables familles, ôtés de nombreuses vies et elle voulait faire rédemption ? Elle ne le méritait sans doute pas. D'ailleurs, cette amitié offerte de la part de Gabrielle, elle ne la méritait pas non plus à ses yeux. Elle ne méritait rien. Et Callisto était là pour le lui rappeler.

« Dis Xena, tu m'écoutes ?

- Quoi ?

Gabrielle s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers sa compagne, l'air agacée.

« Si ce que je te raconte ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux me le dire tout de suite hein ! Ca m'éviterait de m'épuiser en bavardages pour rien !

- Excuse-moi Gabrielle, j'étais ailleurs ! Tu disais ?  
- Tu es incorrigible Xena ! Je te parlais de Callisto ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut au juste ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ressent-elle le besoin de se faire passer pour toi ! Encore une groupie en mal d'affection ? » répondit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ca m'étonnerait fort_, pensa Xena. Callisto n'avait pas l'air du genre à attendre qu'on la vénère. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se venger mais la brune ne savait pas encore de quoi. Un mari lâchement tué lors d'un pillage ? Un viol commis par l'un de ses anciens soldats ? Quoi que cela puisse être, Xena sentait qu'elle méritait cette punition.

« Tu sais Gabrielle, les choses ne sont pas toujours évidentes et peut-être – je dis bien peut-être – qu'il s'agit de tout autre chose et que Callisto en a personnellement après moi.

- Ce serait de la folie, s'exclama la barde. Je veux dire, tu es Xena, la princesse guerrière ! Qui pourrait être assez fou pour s'en prendre à toi gratuitement ? »

_Oh ce n'est peut-être pas si gratuit..._

Xena savait que tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir affronter toutes les horribles choses qu'elle avait faites. Cela avait bien évidemment commencé à Amphipolis, lorsque sa mère la rejeta avant de voir qu'elle avait changer. Mais cette fois-ci, Xena savait qu'il allait être très difficile d'y échapper.

Elles continuèrent néanmoins à marcher, mais cette fois-ci dans le silence. Gabrielle savait que quand Xena était dans ses pensées, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Et de toute manière, la barde était bien trop occupée à réfléchir elle-même sur sa situation.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'elle voyageait aux côtés de la brune et elle se demandait à chaque fois la même chose : comment Xena, cette Xena, avait-elle pu commettre des actes de barbaries ?

Il était évident pour Gabrielle que son amie était la gentillesse-même et qu'elle regrettait amèrement son passé. Elle n'arrivait seulement pas à comprendre comment l'on pouvait passer d'une destructrice à un ange-gardien. Car oui, Gabrielle devait une fière chandelle à Xena, elle lui avait sauvé la vie et l'avait empêchée d'être esclave. La barde blonde aimait bien trop la liberté pour être une esclave et elle savait que son esprit libre lui aurait causé d'énormes problèmes... qui sait si elle ne serait pas déjà morte à l'heure qu'il était ?

Mais Xena l'avait sauvée d'une toute autre chose. Elle l'avait sauvée d'une vie monotone, à épouser un mari qu'elle n'aimait pas, ou du moins, pas d'un amour passionné. Il était gentil mais cela s'arrêtait là. Elle ne ressentait pas de fusion entre eux, c'était un mariage qui arrangeait bien les deux familles : les parents de Gabrielle savaient qu'elle serait protégée par un homme, et les parents de Perdicus savaient qu'ils auraient tôt ou tard la chance de devenir des grands-parents.

Être mère... C'est ça qui avait fait le plus peur à Gabrielle, perdre la possibilité d'être libre, de profiter de la vie, et devoir s'occuper d'un enfant tout de suite. Bien sûr, l'idée d'être mère n'était pas répugnante en soit, mais pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions. Elle voulait vivre.

Et avec Xena, elle se sentait vivante, comme si chaque jour était le dernier et qu'il fallait vraiment le vivre à fond.

Perdue dans ses pensées comme Xena auparavant, elle ne vit pas la branche devant elle et s'y heurta violemment, s'affalant sur le sol. A moitié assommée, elle chercha Xena du regard. Cette dernière la regardait, les bras croisés, un sourire amusé sur la bouche.

« Eh bien Gabrielle, je ne te savais pas si maladroite ! »

La Princesse Guerrière aida son amie à se relever et lui sourit tandis que Gabrielle grognait de mécontentement.

Malheureusement pour elles, cette branche était vraiment le cadet de leurs soucis...


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre... Un peu plus court que le premier mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews. Je serais ravie de pouvoir vous répondre !**

**Enjoy ;)**

Xena avait tendu sa main à Gabrielle pour l'aider à se relever quand tout d'un coup, son sang se figea et elle repoussa la barde sur le sol.

« A TERRE GABRIELLE ! »

La blonde n'eut pas vraiment le choix puisqu'elle y était déjà mais elle alla néanmoins se cacher en rampant derrière un arbre. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu motiver Xena quand elle entendit des dizaines de flèches se ficher dans l'écorce de l'arbre derrière lequel elle se trouvait.

«Bon sang Xena..., murmura Gabrielle alors que Xena était elle aussi allée se cacher derrière le gros tronc d'arbre, à genoux. Tu as une ouïe sur développée!  
- Et heureusement pour nous, sinon nous serions mortes à l'heure qu'il est Gabrielle. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien : ne bouge surtout pas d'ici tu m'entends ? Surtout pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.»

Sur ces mots, la Princesse Guerrière tapota l'épaule de son amie et se releva. Elle savait très bien qu'elle allait devoir affronter la source de ces flèches, mais elle ne savait pas encore qui se cachait derrière cet assaut.  
Sortant son shakram, Xena, le visage fermé et les yeux sombres de colère hurla aux arbres de l'autre côté du chemin.

«Montrez-vous ! Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas partis ! Et je vous retrouverai ! C'est moi que vous voulez ? Eh bien je suis là maintenant ! Sortez, lâches !»

Xena ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, elle appréhendait ce moment, comme tous les autres de sa vie. Mais comme tous ces autres moments, elle ne laissa rien paraître.  
Lorsqu'on la voyait, elle semblait sure d'elle, prête à déplacer des montagnes si cela pouvait lui permettre de gagner, de vaincre. Elle était déterminée et il valait mieux ne pas être sur son passage. Décider de devenir l'ennemi de Xena c'était comme décider de sauter d'une falaise de 500 mètres de haut la tête la première : c'était du suicide.

«Lâches»

En entendant ce mot, une jeune femme serra les poings. Elle les serra tellement fort que la jointure de ses doigts devint blanche.  
Comment osait-elle parler de lâcheté. Elle qui a fait tuer des tas d'innocents, sans lever un doigt, sans assumer la cruauté de ses actes de barbarie.

Cachée dans les arbres avec ses hommes, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir sa colère. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Ce n'était même plus de la colère, c'était de la haine. Oui, la haine avait eu raison d'elle depuis un moment déjà, depuis cet incident...  
Elle se souvint alors du début de son cauchemar... tandis que sa mémoire la torturait, ses ongles lacérèrent sa paume et quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol... son sang.  
Qu'était-il pour elle maintenant ? Du simple liquide rouge. Car son sang, la chair de sa chair, elle l'avait perdu lorsque Xena le lui avait prise.  
Chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient, elle revoyait sa mère mourir, ainsi que sa soeur. Elle les voyait, agonisantes, gisant sur le sol, les yeux remplis de larme. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, elle n'arriverait jamais à oublier. Depuis ce jour immonde, elle voue une haine sans limite à Xena, la Princesse Guerrière... Xena la tueuse.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle desserra les poings et secoua sa tête : il fallait qu'elle soit en pleine forme pour la confrontation à venir.

Voyant ses hommes lever leurs arbalètes comme pour tirer, elle leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Un peu hébétés, ils obéirent.

Respirant un grand coup et prenant son plus beau sourire, elle fit un salto avant en criant et se retrouva juste en face de Xena.


	3. Chapter 3

Xena sorti son épée au moment où la blonde atterrit devant elle. Elle nota également que son cri, au moment du saut, ressemblait étrangement au sien... Coïncidence ?

Quoi qu'il en soit la brune eu le temps de détailler son assaillant pendant et après son prodigieux saut, lui rappelant les siens.

La jeune femme était vêtue de cuir noir, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Ses vêtements étaient scindés en deux parties : le haut, un corset descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine, et le bas, reprenant de sa taille au haut de ses cuisses.

Elle était blonde, d'un blond pure, presque doré, presque irréel finalement. Ses cheveux était légèrement ondulés et lui tombaient sur les épaules de manière assez gracieuse.

Son visage, quant à lui, avait la forme d'un ovale léger et plutôt fin. Sur celui-ci, Xena pouvait détailler une bouche délicate et pourtant, un sourire carnassier s'y dessinait. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Xena furent les yeux de la guerrière qui se tenait devant elle. Ils était d'un brun envoûtant seulement, au lieu d'être plein de haine, ils étaient plein de détresse...

La blonde dû le remarquer car elle détourna son regard posé sur Xena et commença les hostilités :

« Xena... Quel plaisir de te croiser sur ma route...

- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, si seulement tes sbires ne nous avaient pas attaquées Gabrielle et moi, lui répondit la brune avec ironie.

- Un simple geste accueillant rien de plus... »

Sous cette remarque, une pluie de flèche s'abattit vers la Princesse guerrière mais contre toute attente, elle les dévia sans problème grâce à son shakram, lancé quelques secondes avant l'assaut. Xena ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine étonnée de la guerrière se tenant devant elle.

Au moment où la brune récupérait son shakram en levant le bras, la blonde se jeta sur elle, la plaquant sur le sol, son épée sous sa gorge.

Sous le choc, Xena perdit son sourire plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la blonde. Elle y trouva de la colère, de la haine, et quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, quelque chose de fort.

Elles étaient maintenant si proches qu'il était difficile de savoir ce qui allait se passer. La blonde était-elle entrain de tuer Xena ? Lui avait-elle déjà tranchée la gorge ?

Gabrielle ne laissa pas plus son esprit vagabonder en imaginant les pires choses et sortit de sa cachette en criant.

« Lâche-la ! Xena, il faut que... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que 3 hommes l'attrapèrent et l'un deux plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer un mot.

Xena, qui avait tourné la tête, se retrouva sous le choc, espérant qu'il n'arriverait rien à son amie. Mais son assaillante, qui n'en avait pas terminé avec elle, ramena son visage vers elle en lui tenant le menton.

« Maintenant Xena, tu vas m'écouter attentivement... Si j'avais voulu la tuer, elle serait déjà morte... » Elle ajouta avec un petit sourire en coin « et moi aussi sans aucun doute. Mais elle est en vie, alors si tu veux qu'elle le reste, tu vas faire ce que je te dis, et tu vas m'accompagner, seule, à mon camp. »

La Princesse guerrière, habituée aux combats, ne savaient plus quoi faire à ce moment précis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Gabrielle... or, un seul geste de sa part, et ces gorilles pourraient lui trancher le cou. Mais allait-elle croire en cette blonde, folle et un brin mystérieuse ?

« Qui me prouve qu'en te suivant, Gabrielle aura la vie sauve ?

- Personne Xena... personne... Mais je pense qu'entre guerrières, toi et moi nous nous comprenons et nous avons les mêmes valeurs. »

La brune était hésitante. Oui, elle avait toujours été guerrière et oui, elle avait toujours tenu sa parole, c'était bien la seule chose dont elle était fière : son honnêteté. Mais cette femme, a cheval sur son corps, était-elle sincère ?

« J'accepte, mais je veux voir Gabrielle partir maintenant.

- Relâchez-la », intervint la blonde en regardant les trois hommes.

Les soldats lâchèrent la barde tandis que Gabrielle se précipita vers Xena qui s'était dégagée de la blonde, toujours en garde.

« Gabrielle, tu dois partir maintenant, j'ai quelques affaires à régler et cela ne pourra pas se faire si tu es là.

- Mais Xena, cette folle elle...

- Gabrielle, l'interrompit la Princesse guerrière, tu n'as pas le choix. Va-t-en. »

La jeune barde aux cheveux d'or, décontenancée, s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se retourna et pris la brune dans ses bras. Elle en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, de sorte qu'elles seules pouvaient entendre :

« Je te retrouverai, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla. Xena regarda son amie partir.

« Comme c'est touchant, lui dit la blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté, un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, lui lança sèchement la brune. Tu as ce que tu veux non ? »

Se penchant vers elle, la guerrière blonde l'attrapa par les cheveux.

« Pas encore ma belle, pas encore... » lui murmura-t-elle avant de lui mordre l'oreille.

Xena était sous le choc. Le pincement qu'elle avait ressenti était douloureux mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, elle ne voulait pas satisfaire la blonde en face d'elle... Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas montrer que cela ne lui avait pas tant déplu...

Elle regarda la blonde une nouvelle fois dans les yeux et celle-ci lui fit signe d'avancer vers le Nord.

« Avant que je te suive, tu pourrais au moins faire les présentations non, ironisa la princesse guerrière.

- Oh, où avais-je la tête... »

Elle attrapa Xena, la retourna, et attacha ses poignets grâce à une corde qu'elle avait dans sa poche de cuir. Puis, à nouveau, elle attrapa la chevelure de la brune et pencha sa tête en arrière pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Callisto »


	4. Chapter 4

C'était donc elle, l'impitoyable guerrière qui se faisait passer pour Xena en détruisant tout sur son passage, elle qui essayait de rabaisser Xena plus bas que terre alors que celle-ci essayait de reconstruire sa vie, de retrouver son humanité.

Durant la balade, Xena ne cessait de penser à ce qui l'attendait. Elle savait pourtant très bien que Callisto n'allait pas la tuer, elle aurait pu déjà essayer. Néanmoins, elle savait aussi qu'elle en avait les capacités.

Callisto, quant à elle, savait pertinemment que Xena était en état de retirer le lien qui la maintenant prisonnière, elle savait aussi qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille : elle était fière et ne revenait pas sur sa parole.

Callisto affichait un sourire victorieux. Devant elle marchait Xena, les mains liées, escortée de chaque côté par deux barbus armés. Devant eux, sa « première ligne » comme elle l'appelait : des soldats prêts à les défendre en cas de danger immédiat. Bien entendu, la blonde n'avait pas confiance en eux, elle n'avait confiance en personne, mais elle comptait sur leur volonté de survivre : s'ils tenaient à la vie, ils devaient faire ce qu'elle disait.

Ça, Callisto l'avait bien compris : les gens tiennent à leur vie. Aussi misérable soit-elle, ils se battent corps et âme pour la préserver. Pourtant, qu'y a-t-il de bien dans cette vie-là ? Qu'est-ce qui peut les raccrocher à la « vie » ? L'amour ? La famille ? Les amis ? La guerrière n'avait rien de tout ça... ou du moins, elle n'avait plus rien de tout ça. A cause de Xena, elle avait tout perdu, tout. Sa famille avait été massacrée et elle n'avait jamais revu ses amis, sans doute assassinés durant l'attaque eux aussi... Quant à l'amour, elle ne l'avait jamais connu et n'avait pas vraiment d'idée précise sur la chose. Ce qui la maintenait en vie actuellement, c'était sa colère. Elle en voulait à Xena et elle allait lui faire payer. Elle en voulait Xena et elle allait enfin se venger car elle l'avait à sa merci.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas aux anges. Elle ne semblait pas aller mieux. Malgré son sourire, elle n'était pas contente à ce moment précis. Pourquoi ? Elle se posait trop de questions. Pourquoi Xena s'était-elle rendue si facilement ? Tenait-elle tant que ça à cette Gabrielle ? Avait-elle vraiment changé ? Pourquoi avait-elle droit à une seconde chance ?

Tant de questions, si peu de réponses...

La guerrière brune n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste : elle aussi se posait de nombreuses questions sur sa condition. Pourquoi Callisto ? Pourquoi la gardait-elle prisonnière ? Comment allait Gabrielle ? Pourquoi la blonde n'avait-elle pas de haine dans son regard ?

Il était évident que cette histoire allait prendre une autre tournure une fois arrivées au camp de Callisto. Xena et elle auraient sans doute une longue discussion... dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, Xena s'apprêtait déjà à recevoir les pires tortures... Mais elle savait déjà que ça ne serait rien comparé à celle qu'elle s'infligeait chaque jour en repensant à tout le mal qu'elle avait causé.

Sortant de ses pensées, Xena vit des volutes de fumée s'échapper des bois à environ un kilomètre en face du convoi. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait du camp de Callisto.

Sans doute avaient-ils marcher une ou deux heures depuis leur rencontre avant d'arriver au campement de la guerrière renégate. C'était exactement comme Xena l'avait imaginé : des hommes sales un peu partout, des pleurs de femmes, sans doute enlevées durant un ou deux pillages, et quelques tentes. L'une d'entre elle sauta aux yeux de la Princesse guerrière, elle était plus grosse, et semblait plus... intime ? Non, confortable. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce devait être la tente de Callisto.

Toujours les mains liées, Xena avançait là où les garde l'emmenaient, c'est-à-dire vers des cages en fer forgé, semblants d'ailleurs très solides. Difficile de s'en échapper mais pas impossible.

« ARRETEZ ! Occupez-vous d'organiser le prochain pillage, je me charge de Xena... »

Avant que Xena n'ait pu se retourner, Callisto lui avait pris les poignets et la guidait dans la direction opposée.

« Allons, une princesse comme toi ne mérite pas d'aller dans une cage... »

Xena frissonna. Elle avait bien entendu le mot princesse, prononcé avec insistance par sa rivale. Elle savait qu'elle ironisait sur son appellation, « Xena, la Princesse Guerrière »... Et encore, si elle avait su comment elle se voyait à son époque... « La destructrice des nations »... rien que ça. Mais pour la brune, tout ça était du passé, elle essayait de racheter ses fautes.

La guerrière blonde la guida dans une tente proche de celle qui était imposante. Elle la fit rentrer à l'intérieur et l'attacha avec des chaînes qui avait été préalablement installées.

A présent, elles se regardaient et Callisto affichait une mine légèrement contrariée, voire boudeuse.

« Ta suite ne te plaît pas princesse ? Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que nous avons en stock...

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Callisto, j'ai déjà vu pire, souligna Xena.

- Dans ce cas, réjoui-toi, cela ne fait que commencer, rétorqua la blonde, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh mais... je n'attends que ça, murmura la brune. »

Elle avait hésité entre lui répondre « je n'attends que ça » et « je n'attends que toi »... Mais elle ne voulait pas pousser sa geôlière à bout. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Et comme elle lui avait bien fait comprendre, ce n'était que le début.

Callisto se rapprocha alors de Xena, toujours son sourire aux lèvres. Elle la voyait, offerte devant elle, les mains attachées dans son dos contre un poteau à l'aide de chaînes. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Elle aurait pu la fouetter à sang, la brûler, la faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert... Mais elle se rapprocha de la brune et déposa sa main sur son visage.

Au contact de sa peau, elle ne pu réprimer un frisson et rapprocha encore son visage si bien qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« J'ai attendu ce moment longtemps Xena... Je t'ai attendue longtemps. Je ne compte pas te laisser t'échapper aussi facilement, murmura-t-elle devant sa bouche.

- Je ne compte pas m'échapper Callisto, lui répondit la brune sur le même ton. »

A ces mots, Callisto recula, perturbée. Elle ne devait pas oublier à qui elle parlait : à la tueuse, celle qui l'avait fait devenir orpheline, celle qui avait tué sa famille et brûlé son village.

Elle se retourna pour sortir de la tente et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure comme pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

Une fois Callisto sortie, Xena entendit sa conversation avec ses gardes, sans doute postés devant l'entrée de la tente.

« Personne ne s'approche de Xena sauf pour lui donner à manger. Suis-je claire ?

- Oui chef.

- Nourrissez la après avoir mangé vous-même, elle ne doit pas rester sans surveillance.

- Bien commandante.

- Et toi là, ne t'avise pas de me cacher des choses. Si j'apprends que tu as fait quoi que ce soit à MA prisonnière, je te fais émasculer avant de te brûler vif.

-O-oui, pardonnez-moi maîtresse. »

Puis plus rien. Xena sourit en entendant les dernières paroles de Callisto. Elle avait du cran, elle lui rappelait étrangement celle qu'elle était il y a quelques années : ferme et impitoyable.

Elle continua ensuite de penser à son passé, elle n'avait, de toute façon, que cela à faire en attendant le retour de Callisto. Elle essaya alors de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, à quel moment elle aurait pu rencontrer Callisto et ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire pour l'amener à ressentir autant de choses envers elle. Autant de colère et... d'autre chose dont elle ne connaissait pas la nature. Et cela lui fit froid dans le dos.


End file.
